Evil Twin
by wandering.ice
Summary: Kiana want's to live Kaoru's life, with sufficient time she transformed herself into a mirror image of Kaoru. To complete her transformation she must kill the real Kamiya. Could Kenshin point out who's the real one before its too late? 'COMPLETE'
1. Kiana

A.N: I just hope you'll like this story. The idea just popped into my head and I just have to write it down. Anyway, I'm sorry for the grammar as English is not my native language.  Please, be gentle with the flames. 

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. I'm just a poor college student who likes to write fanfics.

Evil Twin 

**Chapter 1: Kiana**

Kiana took sip of her tea while watching the cheerful family at the other end of Akabeko. Many have told her that she looked almost alike to the instructor in the Kamiya dojo. Those comments from the village people are what made her become very curious of this Kaoru Kamiya. From her source, she found out a lot about her, her life and the people around her. She's perfect. She's loved by many, good with the wooden sword, has a family although not biological but are together with a bond more stronger than blood and protected by no less than the Hitokiri Battousai, the legendary swordsman. She hid further in her cloak. Already, she has the same hair color and had it cut at the same length as Kaoru's. She had to change her eye color from green to Kaoru's blue gaze, which was done by a foreign doctor. Her imitation of Kaoru's mannerisms and behavior is almost perfect. Kaoru's life history and of her friends is already memorized.

And now as she looked at herself into the mirror, Kiana Yuki is now gone, replaced by Kaoru Kamiya. But there could not be two Kaoru in the world. She smiled. No, there could only be one Kaoru and the other one should be eliminated.

******

Kenshin frowned as he saw Touya Hino waiting by the gate as he, Kaoru and Yahiko went back to the dojo. Although, Touya hadn't done anything bad to them the reason for his frequent visits to the Kamiya dojo is enough to make Kenshin dislike him. He was courting Kaoru. Just when he had decided to make Kaoru his.

"Good afternoon, Touya-san. I'm sorry, to come a little late but Gensei-sensei wanted to treat everyone for coming back from his trip." Kaoru greeted the young man.

Touya held out his hand for Kaoru. "That's alright. Shall we go?"

"Wait a minute! Where are you taking Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin suddenly said stopping Kaoru form reaching Touya's hand.

"I'm just going to take her out for a walk Himura-san. Don't worry I'll bring her back safe." Touya answered meeting Kenshin's glare. 

Kaoru sensed a tension between the two men and decided to end it. "It's getting dark, we better go."

"Sure, Kaoru-chan." Touya said taking Kaoru's hand in his, and smirking at Kenshin.

Kenshin watched Kaoru and Touya walk away, pissed at Touya who seems to be challenging him for Kaoru's affections. But before they walked out of his sight Kaoru turned and gave him a small smile.

Yahiko was looking at Kenshin knowing that the red-haired samurai was jealous of Kaoru's suitor. "I wonder why he decided to take Kaoru for a walk." he grinned and glanced at Kenshin. "Maybe he's going to propose to her tonight. And soon there will be little kids running around the dojo. Are you up to taking care of Kaoru's kids while she teach kendo?"

Kenshin didn't answered. The thought of Kaoru having another man's children was enough to make him miserable for his entire life. His eyes turned deep amber. He will not allow that to happen. He'll introduce Touya first to his sakabatou. He shook his head. What was he thinking? If Kaoru choose Touya over him that's because he had waited a long time to tell her what he feels and he will not take Kaoru from something that could make her happy. 

Yahiko felt a little guilty for teasing Kenshin. He saw the sad look on his face while looking at the place where Kaoru and Touya had gone. "I was just kidding Kenshin. I'm sure Kaoru wouldn't want to marry him."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's obvious really. She's inlove with you." With that he went inside the dojo.

She's in love with him. The way Yahiko told it as if it was a known fact made him smile.

********

Kiana waited a few minutes before entering the dojo. She was dressed in a kimono similar to what Kaoru have been wearing. This is the first time that she will join the world of the Kenshin-gumi as their beloved Kaoru. She saw Kenshin walked in the dojo with Yahiko. Kaoru really know how to choose a man to love, Kiana thought as she stared at the gorgeous and dangerous former hitokiri. She would love to be held in his strong arms and no one will ever hurt her.

"Hey Jou-chan, what are you doing outside? Shouldn't you be with that Touya guy?"

She almost jumped at the sound of Sanosuke's voice. She commanded her heart to stop trying to come out of her body and face her new close friend. 

"Sano, I just left something." Kiana answered in a perfect imitation of Kaoru. "Where are you going?"

Sano grinned, "Nowhere important. So is Kenshin cooking dinner already?"

"Just as I thought. You're here for dinner. Come on, Kenshin's inside and I have to get back to Touya."

Sano lead the way to the dojo. His long strides, muscles and sexy voice were not lost to Kiana. Sano is one fine man and strong too. But Kenshin still surpasses him by leaps and she knows that he's interested to the flirty fox they call Megumi.

Kiana already saw and knew the rooms in the dojo and, who sleeps where. She has her source and sometimes when no one is there she enters and looked around to familiarize herself. 

Sano went straight to the kitchen when Yahiko came out. "Hey busu, what are you doing here and what happened to Touya?"

"I forgot something."

Yahiko smirked, "I thought he finally realized what an ugly girl you are and run for the hills to get away from you."

This boy needed to be teach a lesson. He shouldn't even have to be here. Kiana didn't know how Kaoru could keep this boy in her dojo while he do nothing but make her angry. Oh well, when Yahiko starts gettin on her nerves, she just have to kill him. She has no use of him in her new family.

"Sorry to disappoint you." She smiled and goes on her way to meet her future husband. She went to the kitchen and smelled the delicious aroma of whatever Kenshin is cooking.

"Kaoru-dono, Sano told me you left something did you got it?"

"Yes, I already have it."

Sano was chewing a fishbone at the other end of the kitchen. "Jou-chan, do you really like that Touya guy?"

Kiana noticed Kenshin tensed while stirring. She smiled to herself. She doesn't really know if the real Kaoru has any feelings for Touya but that doesn't matter because she will still end up with Kenshin. She decided to give a safe answer while there's still two Kaoru living on the Earth. "I really don't know."

She went outside again patting herself at the back. No one even suspects anything! She could actually feel herself turning into a new person, a life that should be hers. And Kiana Yuki will cease to exist.

TBC…..

************

Don't forget to review!


	2. Spy

AN: I want to THANK all those people who reviewed. It was more than I expected! And such good reviews for this unworthy one. ^_^ Next, I got the idea for the plot of this story from my favorite volume from Francine Pascal's Sweet Valley High, "The Evil Twin."

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine except for a few…

Evil Twin 

**Chapter 2: Spy**

Kaoru felt like that they have been walking for hours now. She was trying to think on how she could tell Touya that her heart was already taken by her redheaded rurouni without hurting him too much. This courtship should not last long because it might hurt Touya more if he thinks he had a chance on her, when she knew in her heart that she could not love another man other than Kenshin. They stopped by the river and sat down on a log.

"Kaoru..."

"Yes?"

"I...I'm falling in love with you, Kaoru."

"Touya-san."

Touya held up his hand to stop her from saying anything. "Let me finish first, please." he took a deep breath. "When I first met you, I don't intend to fall in love with you but then again, you were different from all the women I met and I really can't stop myself. I swear I tried but I can't. Is there a space for me in your heart?"

Kaoru can't find her voice. This is going to be hard and there is no way that what she had to say is not going to hurt him but she has to do this. It's unfair for Touya to hold back himself from loving somebody else because of her.

"Touya-san, you're a wonderful person and I'm most certain you are not hard to love...but... my heart already belongs to someone else. I'm sorry."

Touya sighed again and lowered his head and rested it on his hands. "It's Himura-san, right?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know."

Touya nodded even though he thinks that the answer didn't make any sense. He had seen this coming. He didn't deserve Kaoru's love anyway from what he's been doing. But maybe, there's still time for him to make things right.

"I have to go. Come on, I'll walk you back home."

"Are you angry?" Kaoru asked startled at Touya's immediate desire to leave.

"No Kaoru, I'm not. I just have to do something."

"Alright."

********

After dropping Kaoru at her house, Touya went to the bar where he usually hangs out before he met Kaoru. This is the place where he met her. Now he wished that he never walked in that place. Kiana would never have offered him money to court Kaoru Kamiya...and spy on her.

He reached for his cigarette out of the pack. As he struck a match he noticed his hand shaking. He's afraid of a girl! He almost laughed at the thought but he didn't. She said that she just wanted some information about Kaoru and her friends. All he has to do is talk to her, charm her and tell everything she tells him to Kiana. It sounded like an easy job and the money was going to come in handy. But since then Kiana kept changing. Her hair was at the same length as Kaoru, her eyes became blue and she talks differently. For some reason she wants to act and look like Kaoru.

Soon he's starting to suspect Kiana's interest to Kaoru Kamiya's life was dangerous...deadly even. And he has this feeling that Kiana would stop at nothing to get what she wanted and would eliminate anyone who'll be foolish enough to get in her way.

Touya jumped and almost dropped his cigarette when someone sat before him. He looked up and saw the same face as the one he just left at the Kamiya dojo. But this isn't Kaoru.

"Got anything new for me?" Kiana asked as she lights up a cigarette for herself.

"No." He answered and took up enough courage to say, "Kiana, I don't want to be a part of your plans any longer. I don't need that much money anyway."

Kiana glared at him. "You fool! The money is not the reason you wanted to drop me. You fell in love with Kaoru, IDIOT!"

"So what?" he asked meeting Kiana's gaze. "Tell me, what exactly are you planning to do? Why do you want all these information? And why do you want to look like Kaoru?"

"Haven't I told you not to ask questions? Too many questions may get you killed."

"You're insane. If you're planning anything bad to Kaoru..."

Kiana gave him a sly smile. "What will you do? Tell her? I'm telling you now. If you say one word about me...I'll kill you. After I kill her. I'll be careful if I were you."

Touya's breath came in small gasps. This woman is totally insane and what scares him most is the wildness in her eyes telling him that she will eliminate anyone who comes between her and her plans. She's serious.

"Who are you? WHAT are you?"

Kiana stood up and smiled... Kaoru's smile. "I'm who I appears to be."

**************

The next morning, after Kaoru practiced with Yahiko, Kenshin finally decided to talk to Kaoru about his feeling and to find out if Touya doesn't already has her heart. When he saw her came home last night she had a sad expression on her face and a little confusion too. He was going to find out what happened between her and Touya today.

Yahiko went to Akabeko and Sano was nowhere to be found. Kaoru felt Kenshin sat down at the porch next to her. 

"Kaoru-dono..."

"Hmm?"

"Umm... Do you love Hino-san?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin's face, a little confused as to why he was asking. He was probably just worried about something. She remembered her conversation with Touya last night and his abrupt decision to leave. "No Kenshin. I told him last night that I don't feel anything more towards him other than friendship."

Kenshin let out a sigh of relief. "Then that means that I still has a chance."

"A chance?"

"A chance to win your love. If you'll let me."

Kaoru's eyes widened at what she heard. After all this time... after waiting for him to love her as she loves him, now it's finally happening. 

Her sudden hug surprised the rurouni. "Oh Kenshin! How dense can you be? You must be the only one here who doesn't know that you don't need to win my heart because it's already yours."

Kenshin smiled. It's not yet too late after all.

"Kaoru..." He slowly put his arms around her. "I love you."

Kaoru released him to look into his eyes. Her own was blurred with tears. "I love you too." 

Kenshin lowered his head and kissed her mouth. She had fantasized about kissing Kenshin before and none of her dreams did justice to what she was feeling right now. Her hands went to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He groaned. His tongue nudged her lips open and she did so willingly. He let his tongue into her mouth to mate with hers. She leaned on and she felt Kenshin pressed her to him more when they heard someone knocking by the gate. 

"Kenshin, someone's outside." 

Kenshin growled. "Let them knock." he said and continued kissing her.

"It might be Yahiko or Sano." she said gently pushing Kenshin from her.

Kenshin sighed and released Kaoru. He gave her a quick kiss. "We'll continue this later." he said and went to see who interrupted them.

A boy stood before the gate of the dojo. He held a piece of paper in his hand. "Is Kamiya-san here?"

"Yes. Is there something you need from her?"

"Someone paid me to give this message to her. He said to give it to her personally."

"HE? Do you know who he is?"

"No."

"Stay here. I'll call her."

Minutes later Kaoru read what the message says aloud with Kenshin beside her.

         Kaoru,

                  There's something important I have to tell you.

         Don't let anyone know about this. It's very important, please 

         come to the place near the cliff tonight at eight.

                                                      Touya

"I don't like it. Don't go." Kenshin said eyeing the letter suspiciously.

Kaoru shook her head. "Touya might be in trouble and he probably needs my help. It says its important Kenshin."

"No! He probably thought he could still have you somehow."

"Touya isn't like that. He's been a good friend too and I believe he understood what I told him yesterday. I have to go, he needs me."

Kenshin still doesn't believe it. But Kaoru might just sneak out if he doesn't let her see Touya. "Alright, I'll go with you." And tell Touya himself that Kaoru is his.

TBC…

Sarah Lee – I'm happy you like my fic.

Kakarlena Tsugoi – Thanks!

Kitsune Magic – Well, we can't please everybody, can we? But I'm glad you like it.

Polka Dot – After reading this, are you still assuming Touya will kill Kaoru?

Kitty Katana – Thank you! English is sort of our second language but still I'm not that good at it, so that comment coming from you means a lot. I will definitely turn to you if I ran out of ideas.

White witch – Thanks for reminding me! I forgot to add that in the first chap and "The Evil Twin" is also my favorite volume in Sweet Valley. You'll probably recognize some of the scene here from the book.

Crimson13 – I'm flattered to know that you got hooked on the first chap.  Thank you for that great review!

Luna – ^_^ I hope this second chap will be as interesting.

Venusgirl  - yup. Kiana definitely need some psychological help.

Kiki – Thank you! I hope you'll keep up with me until I finish it.

I really, really love your reviews so keep 'em coming!


	3. At the cliff

A.N.: Yay! More reviews! Hehe. Thank you all! On to the next chap…

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The idea for the plot of this story came from Francine Pascal's Sweet Valley "Evil Twin".

**Evil Twin**

**Chapter 3: At the cliff**

Kiana saw Kenshin at the market later that afternoon. She had witnessed his confession to Kaoru and was very much delighted that the samurai finally admitted his feelings. She knows that Kaoru went to Megumi, probably to tell the fox about Kenshin's confession.

The message that the boy had delivered earlier is what disturbs her now and she will know what it says from her new boyfriend. 

"Kenshin!" Kiana called and made her way to the redhead.

"Kaoru? What are you doing here? I thought you went to Megumi-dono."

"Oh, I was just..."

Kenshin cut her off. "I hope you're not planning on looking for Hino-san. He said that you were to see him at eight and I don't want you looking for him alone. We already agreed that I would come with you."

Kiana tried to hide her smile. Kenshin practically told her what she wanted to know without her asking any questions. Touya is going to betray her. He really is stupid if he thinks that she will not know what he's trying to do.

"I'm not looking for him. Don't worry we'll go there together later. Where was that note again?"

"I thought you hid it in your room?"

"Oh right! Well if you need me I'll be just at the clinic."

She left Kenshin then and went straight to the dojo to go find the note. She needed to know where they would meet Touya.

**********

Near at eight that evening, Touya sat under the tree near the cliff. This is the place where he and Kaoru used to go to talk. Where he asked her about her life and friends...where he spied on her. He wanted to pound his head on the hard trunk of the tree. How can he be so stupid? Sweet, kind Kaoru is in danger and he was helping the maniac who wants to hurt her. 

He heard someone near. He stood up and saw Kaoru come to him. She's wearing her practice gi and a cloak. He was a little confused by that but he didn't care. All he cared about is he could at last tell her the danger she was in and he could apologize about the part he took in it.

Touya was thankful that the battousai was not with her. He might kill him before he could blink if he starts telling them what he had done.

He hugged Kaoru when she was near enough.

"Touya-san...?"

"No Kaoru, don't talk. I have important things to tell you. Your life might be in danger Kaoru. Someone's out there is out to get you. Her name is Kiana. It sounds crazy but she looks exactly like you. She knows everything about you and I'm sorry but she hired me to spy on you. I didn't know why she wants me to do it then but now I know. And I'm very sorry I did those things for her. Please forgive me."

Kaoru was silent. She was probably having a problem taking it all in.

He released her to look into her eyes. "Kaoru, don't worry. I will not let her hurt you. I will also talk to ba..."

But he stopped when he saw her eyes. They are not Kaoru's.

"Kiana..."

"Hello Touya…" She smiled at him and put her cloak back on her head. 

Touya took his hands off her as if he were burned. He suddenly realized how close he is to the edge of the cliff.

Kiana pushed him hard. He felt himself loose balance and fell off the cliff. But his hands gripped the edge of the cliff.

"HELP!!!"

Kiana took out a knife and proceeded to strike Touya's fingers. He screamed, let loose of the cliff and fell.

**************

At the moment Kaoru heard Touya's call for help, her heartbeat ran faster. She sprints to their meeting place with Kenshin behind her. 

Kenshin used his hiten mitsurugi speed and he was there before Kaoru. He saw someone wearing a cloak struck a knife at Touya's fingers and he let loose and fell.

"NO!!!"

The person dropped the knife and ran at top speed. Kenshin ran after the person. Whoever he is, he's fast. 

"TOUYA!!!"

Kenshin stopped. He can't leave Kaoru alone. The person might not be alone. He took a last glance at the person with the cloak and ran back to Kaoru.

He found her kneeling dangerously near the edge of the cliff, looking down with tears streaming down her face. He looked down and saw the broken body of Touya among the rocks. He lowered down to her and took her to his arms. She cried on his chest as he caressed her hair and looked around to see if there's anyone near them. 

After a few minutes, he hugged Kaoru near him as they went back to the dojo.

*************

At the dojo, Megumi, Sano and Yahiko sat around the still sobbing Kaoru at Kenshin's arms. They were concerned about what happened. 

"I don't like this. What if the person's real target was Jou-chan?" Sano said his fist tightened.

Megumi sighed. "Let's not jump into any conclusions. What if Hino-san had enemies and they just followed him there?"

Yahiko was looking at his sensei. "I don't know. I'm just glad nothing bad happened to you Kaoru."

"What did the note said again?" Sano asked.

"It just said that he had something important to tell to Kaoru. I don't know what it is though. Do you have any idea what it is Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru shook her head. "I don't. The last time we talked, I just told him that we couldn't be together and then he suddenly decided to go. But I have this feeling that he's afraid of something. He would probably tell me what it was if he didn't..." she choked on her words and sobbed again.

Megumi frowned. "But what does it has to do with you?"

Kaoru sob again. "I don't know. Poor Touya. I wonder why someone would do that to him."

Kenshin held her tighter. "I think Sano is right. Kaoru you have to stay at the dojo, while we try to solve this puzzle. The police are already investigating Touya's background. You are not to go anywhere without any companion, do you understand me?"

Kaoru frowned. "Kenshin, I'm fully capable of protecting myself. Don't forget that I'm still the master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

"Kaoru, I want to make sure that you are safe." Kenshin said in a don't-argue-with-me voice.

Kaoru sighed and nodded. It's better to just agree with him when he's in his over protective mode. 

But she wouldn't let them do all the work. Touya was her friend and she would do what she can to make the people who did this to him be punished.

To be continued….

*******

Sarah Lee – now you'll see…

White witch – if you still don't know, I'm a Filipino too! And in school too doing my thesis. So if you're wondering how I could update sooner, its because I already wrote more than half of this fic while I was on vacation and I'm in the process of writing the last chap now. 

Wengi-chan – thanks, I will!

Tsugoi Kakarlena – here's the next chap!

Polka dot – yeah, well the police might not believe him at all. I like Saitoh too but I can't promise that he'll be in the other coming chaps probably near the end.

Will – I will try not to keep you waiting too long.

Mahou of mana – really? I'm centered on the Kaoru x Kenshin anyway.

Kitsune magic – wrong guess? Anyway I'm glad u like it!

Sourire – I like it when Kenshin gets jealous too!

Medevil princess – I'm sorry about the grammar.  But I think you got it wrong with Kaoru courting another. Touya is the one courting Kaoru and she put a stop to it in the second chap because she's in love with Kenshin. In the kissing part, I guess you're right about Kenshin should've been the one who insisted on looking who's at the gate but I like it when Kenshin gets possessive of Kaoru and couldn't get enough of her. And you just do on ahead and rewrite this and email it to me. I wouldn't mind, I would love to read your version. Anyway, I hope you liked this chap.

Seien – Thank you! Keep up with me, k?

Ambergirl – Hehe, a little twist when Touya was about to tell Kaoru, ne? I hope you like it.

Jenny – I will finish it.

Crimson13 – Thanks! I would love to know your ideas if I get writers block.

Make sessha happy and review!


	4. The Switch

A.N: Thank you to White witch (Oo naman. Meron din ako nilagay na gusto mag revenge kay Kiana. Soon.), Luna moon, Polka dot, Crimson13, lil sb, Kitsune magic, Crystal arrow, Fox and Tiger, InuShemeeko, Loyanini, Seien, Fire, Mahou of mana and Meryl (really? Thanks!)  for reviewing the last chap. I love you all!!! Sorry for updating this chapter a little longer than the last one. I just had my exams. Again, sorry for the grammar.  I hope you'll like this chap and will keep reviewing. 

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The idea for the plot of this story came from Francine Pascal's Sweet Valley "Evil Twin".

Evil Twin Chapter 4: The Switch 

Kiana was laughing as she settled at her small cabin in the forest. Touya should have known better than to betray her. 

She looked at the kimono she stole from town. It looked exactly one of Kaoru's kimono. Her hands shook. She is ready. She was more than ready to take part on her new life. Now is the time. She had waited a long time for this. All the times she had been a slave of the yakuza. They thought they could hold her prisoner. Well she just waited for the right time and then she poisoned their food. They all died just as they deserved. And then, she got a job at the Tsukino family. She wasn't sorry that the youngest daughter should die in there too. The little girl was a brat. She burned their house and everyone thought that she died in the fire along with her. She escaped along with the family's money and with that money she went from Kyoto to Tokyo where she met Kamiya.

It is time. She took her cloak again and went on her way to the Kamiya dojo.

***********

That evening Kaoru was at the dojo with only Yahiko to keep her company. He was inside doing the dishes while Kaoru waited outside for Kenshin and Sano who went to the police station to check on the investigation and do some of it themselves. Megumi went home after giving her some sleeping potion to help her have some peace after the events that day. But Kaoru refused to sleep without hearing some news from Kenshin.

Suddenly she heard a noise outside the gate. She strained to hear it before opening the gate remembering Kenshin's strict order for her not to talk to strangers. 

"Help...Help me…" The voice sobbed. 

It sounds like a girl. Someone needed help; she can't bear to hear that pitiful cry any longer. She opened the gate and looked around. She felt something hit the back of her head and that was the last thing she remembered as she succumb to darkness.

********

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. Her head feels like someone was pounding it with a hammer. She tried to move her hands but they were tied tightly behind her and so were her feet. She looked around, her heart beating faster as she started to panic. Where is she? The place looks like a rundown cabin. Who did this to her? And why?

A laugh at the corner of the cabin caught her attention. She turned her throbbing head and saw a mirror. Only, something's wrong. Her image was not tied and she looked perfectly fine. In fact she was smiling, which was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Her image self stood up. She seriously thinks that the blow on her head made her see things and now she's afraid she might be going insane. But as Kaoru's mind cleared up she realized that the girl was real and looked exactly like her. Does she has a twin she doesn't know about?

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

Kiana gave her a sly grin. "I'm you."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. You can't be me. Why did you bring me here? Let me go!" Kaoru cried as she struggled with the ropes that tied her.

Kiana sat down beside her. "Oh, it makes perfect sense to me. Don't bother to struggle dear. It's useless."

"Why am I here?"

"To die, of course."

"WHAT?"

"Hmm… you definitely have some spirit in you. No wonder Touya fell in love with you."

"Touya? You know him?"

Kiana smiled. "Of course I know him. He worked for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I paid him to spy on you. But the idiot made himself fall for you and he even tried to tell you about me when it isn't even the right time. So I have to kill him."

Kaoru sat straight and tried to get away from the person before her. "Its you! You killed Touya!"

"Yes I did. You shouldn't worry about him now. He's over. Another trash to be put at the dump. Beside you don't need him in your life. Oh I mean in my life now."

"What are you planning to do? You can't kill me. Kenshin will look for me if I'm gone and you'll be sorry."

Kiana shook her head. "But he won't be looking for you when I'm right beside him. He won't worry when Kaoru is with him."

"What but I'm..." At that moment realization hit her. The way this woman looked exactly like her is no coincidence. She wants to live her life and to do that she will have to kill her. She felt tears sting her eyes. No one will know she's gone. No one will come find her. No one will know that she exist, even Kenshin.

"Oh… don't cry." Kiana said with fake concern. "I'll take good care of them. Especially my boyfriend, Himura Kenshin."

"No... Kenshin..." Kaoru cried.

Kiana then stood up and picked a box of matchsticks.

"Goodbye Kamiya Kaoru." She said and went outside.

Kaoru begun struggling with the ropes again. Minutes later she smelled smoke. The cabin was burning!

"HELP!!! HELP ME SOMEBODY!!!" Kaoru screamed. She kept struggling and tried to stay away from the fire, which was starting to lick the walls of the cabin. 

"I'm going to die..." Kaoru cried and coughed as she inhaled the thickening smoke. 

"Kenshin..." 

It was the last word she spoke as darkness consumed her.

*********

The whole dojo was frantic in finding Kaoru. Kenshin was in rage when he found that Kaoru was missing. Yahiko was feeling guilty for not being able to guard Kaoru better. If anything happened to her, he could never forgive himself.

Kenshin was on his way back to the dojo after him and Sano searched the town for her, when he heard a single cry brought to him by the wind.

'Kenshin...'

He snapped his head on the direction of the forest. "Kaoru?"

Sano went closer to him and looked at the direction Kenshin was staring at. "What's the matter Kenshin?"

The bushes moved, Kenshin instinctively put his hands on the hilt of the sakabatou. Sano tense beside him, ready to fight. 

"Kenshin? Sano?" 

Kenshin gave off a sigh of relief when he saw Kaoru come out of the bushes. He ran to her and hugged her tight.

"What were you thinking?" He scolded her. "I was so worried. What if something happened to you? I told you not to go anywhere without us."

Kiana smiled and hugged Kenshin back. "Sorry. I'm safe now. No one can take me away from you."

Kenshin kissed her head. "I won't let them."

"I'm glad you're safe, Jou-chan."

Kenshin released her and she smiled at Sano. "Thanks for caring, Sano."

They walked back to the dojo with Kiana leaning on Kenshin with his arms around her protectively. But somehow he still has an uneasy feeling in him. He still felt that danger is close in and they were not safe. He looked back at the forest and felt something inside him ache for something he doesn't know.

To be continued….

Here is the time when you click that button below and review. K? ^_^

 |

 |

 |

\/


	5. Kaede Ryo

A.N. : Thank you for all the people who reviewed the last chap. Your reviews persuade me to write more.  I'm happy that you liked where this story is going. I hope you'll still like this one.  

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The idea for the plot of this story came from Francine Pascal's Sweet Valley "Evil Twin".

Evil Twin 

**Chapter 5: Kaede Ryo**

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurts and so does her whole body. Her sight was slightly blurred as she focused on the person beside her.

"Good morning." a male voice greeted her.

Kaoru tried to sit but dizziness made her loose her balance. The man pushed her back to lie down. "You shouldn't force yourself. You're not yet totally healed."

Kaoru reached for her head and realized that it has a bandage wrapped around it.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked really looking at the man for the first time trying to remember if she knew him. He has black hair, green eyes and a medium built. She doesn't remember him.

"I saved you from the fire in a little cabin in the forest. When you lost consciousness, you hit your head by the corner of the bed." The man answered. "I'm Ryo Kaede, by the way. And you are?"

Kaoru searched her mind for an answer. She stayed silent for some time and with a frightening realization that she doesn't remember anything, even her own name. 

"I don't know who I am!" she exclaimed and started crying. "What am I going to do?"

Kaede caressed her back, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry. I'll help you bring your memory back. It must be the hit on your head that gave you amnesia."

Kaoru stopped crying and dried her tears. "I must be strong." She muttered to herself. "Thank you for rescuing me, Ryo-san." 

Kaede nodded. "Maybe, it will be better if I give you a temporary name. What about Aya?"

"Why Aya?"

Kaede had a sad expression on his face. "She was my little sister. She died in a fire. Me and my parents were in town when that happened. We left her in the care of a servant. The servant who put our house on fire and killing my sister as well."

"Ryo-san... I'm sorry."

"Its alright."

"But why are you here and not with your parents?"

Kaede turned angry. "I'm hunting the servant. The police in Kyoto thought that she was also burned in the house but when I investigate with the help of some former spies, I didn't found her body and the spies said that some sort of robbery had also taken place. I'll bring her to justice myself."

"Her? The killer is a girl?"

"Yes. The name she gave us was Sakura, but later on I found out that it was really Kiana. I saw her on her way to Tokyo, but when I got here, she somehow disappeared but I'm sure she's still here."

Kaoru put her hand on Kaede's fist. "I'll help you find her."

He smiled. "And I'll help you bring your memory back."

**********

Kenshin went to the market and Kiana was left with the brat who was bent on trying to annoy the hell out of her. She was losing her patience. The boy wants her to teach him the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. The problem is she doesn't know the technique. She can no longer live with this kid. But she would not kill him. He would make a mess out of her perfect life if anyone found out what she did. She just had to make the boy go away on his own.

"Hey busu! What the matter with you? Let's get started!"

Kiana stood up and glared at Yahiko. "You little brat! Why are you here anyway? You annoy me everyday and ungrateful to everything I did for you. I don't want you here anymore! No one really wants you here. You can't work and you complain. Why don't you go away and leave us alone! Get out of my house!"

Yahiko didn't notice the tears that fell from his eyes. The girl whom he loves as his older sister is telling him to go away. That he's nothing but a brat to her. He felt like his heart broke and the tears won't stop from falling.

"Kaoru... I..." He choked. Somehow he was waiting for her to tell him that she doesn't mean what she said. That it was all a joke.

"I don't want to see you anymore!" She shouted at him and turned away and went to her room.

*************

Kenshin went straight to the kitchen with the food he bought from the market. The dojo was strangely quiet. Usually, Kaoru and Yahiko would be running around shouting at each other.

"Kenshin?" 

He heard a sob and turned to see Kaoru in tears walking towards him. He immediately went to her side to comfort her.

"Koishii, what's wrong?"

"Yahiko," She sobbed. "He insulted me and shouted at me and said that he don't want to live here anymore. He ran away."

"What?" Kenshin exclaimed. He can't imagine Yahiko doing this to Kaoru. The young samurai loved his sensei as his older sister. What made him do this? "I'll go look for him."

He was about to stand up but Kaoru held on his gi to stop him. "No, don't follow him. I don't think he wants us to find him. He probably just has to think things through on his own. For now."

"I hope he's alright."

"He's not a child anymore. I'm sure he can take care of himself. Let's honor his decision to live alone."

Now Kenshin was also a little confused of Kaoru. He thought that she would be the first to go after Yahiko and talk things through and convince him to stay with her. She loved Yahiko as much as Yahiko loved her. But maybe she has a good reason for all of this.

"Alright."

Kiana smiled and turned her head to Kenshin. He was a very handsome man. The scar only added some kind of edge to his kind expression. It's like a sign that he's still very dangerous and she particularly liked his dangerous side. Her hands went to the back of his neck and she pulled him down for a kiss. She would not let any other woman have him and she could just secure her hold on him when they got married.

When Kenshin put his lips over hers, he felt something different. Like he was doing something wrong. He doesn't understand it but he wanted to end the kiss sooner. He pulled away from her and asked himself what's wrong. She's still the same, the hair, the face. What's is it with her now that seems to make him want to get away? Her eyes... her eyes were somehow different. Its still the same but somehow different. He always thought that Kaoru's eyes reflect what a kind heart she possesses. But now as he looked at them, he could no longer saw through.

"Kenshin, is something wrong?"

"No." He answered. What was he thinking? This is Kaoru for goodness' sake. The woman he loves. 

Kiana smiled. "Kenshin...."

"Yes?"

"Let's get married."

To be continued….

Don't forget to leave a review!


	6. Yahiko comes back

**A.N:** First of all a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the last chap. I was really flattered that you all liked where this fic is going and I wish you'll still find this chapter as good as the last ones. Anyways, I'm able to continue this fic after my midterm exams and here it is… hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The idea for the plot of this story came from Francine Pascal's Sweet Valley "Evil Twin".

**Evil Twin**

**Chapter 6: Yahiko comes back**

Yahiko stayed at the forest for two days since he left the dojo. He found a burned down cabin and stayed there. His feelings were still sore from the beatings it got from Kaoru. He had been crying whenever he remembered the way she pushed him out of the dojo. He could never get over that.  

He heard people coming closer. He grabbed his bokken, hid behind the trees and waited. Two people came to view. One was a tall man with black hair and his companion is... Kaoru?

Confused as to what Kaoru was doing there he took a step closer. She has a bandage wrapped around her head. Who was that man with her? Is she in trouble? Maybe something happened when he left the dojo. Or maybe she's looking for him.

"This is where I found you." The man said to Kaoru.

Yahiko decided to come out. He has to talk to her. 

The man put Kaoru behind him in a form of protection when Yahiko appeared. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Yahiko glared at him. Why was she with him anyway? Where's Kenshin? "Maybe I should be the one asking that. Kaoru? Why are you with him?"

"Kaoru?" Kaoru asked, she heard that name before but who is it? Is it her name?

"You know her?" The man asked bringing down his guard. 

"Of course I know her!"

Kaoru went to look at Yahiko closer. "I know you too but I can't remember."

"Kaoru, what happened to you? I'm the one you throw out of the dojo two days ago." Yahiko said, fighting back the tears. 

"She couldn't have done that. Aya-chan was with me then. She didn't go anywhere for she was still recovering. My name is Ryo Kaede. I saved her the fire four days ago." 

Yahiko was really confused now. "Aya? Her name is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru. And what fire?" 

"My head hurts." Kaoru suddenly said, loosing her balance. Kaede grab hold of her before she hits the ground.

Yahiko was stunned by what's happening. He was very confused now. Kaede looked at him.

"Come on. I think you need to come with us." 

Yahiko followed him as he carried Kaoru back to his cabin.

************

Kaoru woke up, from her sleep images kept flashing before her. The name Kamiya Kaoru and the face of this boy triggers a lot of memory to come crushing in her head all at the same time. But she welcomed it for she wanted to make her memory come back.

She opened her eyes and saw the boy looking at her worriedly. 

"Kaoru?" He asked uncertainly.

Kaoru smiled and felt tears welled up her eyes. She remembered now. She remembered everything. "Yahiko." she whispered and stood up to hug her only student as well as her younger brother.

Yahiko was overwhelmed when Kaoru hugged him. For two whole days he thought that she doesn't cared for him and now... He just returned her hug. 

Kaoru released him. Kaede was sitting at the corner. "So, I guess I can't call you Aya-san now that you know your real name. Kamiya-san."

She smiled sweetly at him. "You can still call me Aya-chan, Kaede. You've helped me a lot and for that I thank you. I will still help you find this Kiana."

"What happened to you?" Yahiko asked.

Kaoru sighed and begun to tell them what happened from the moment she heard a voice calling her to the point where the girl who looked exactly like her burned the cabin.

"She killed Touya-san and I don't even know her name." Kaoru said shaking her head.

Yahiko was starting to put the puzzles together. "So the woman in the dojo right now is the one who tried to kill you. She doesn't know the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu that's why she don't want to teach me that day and decided to make me go away. I'm so glad you're not her because the words she said..."

"I'll never make you go away. I care for you too much, Yahiko-CHAN!"

Yahiko felt a huge relief come over him and his Kaoru is back. "Thanks a lot BUSU!"

"I'm glad that you've been reunited." Kaede said, as he turned grim. "But what should we do with this impersonator of yours, Aya-chan?"

"Oh no!" Yahiko exclaimed. "I just remembered that I talked to Tsubame before I went to the forest and she said that Kenshin and that girl are planning to get married."

"Married?! Kenshin?! No! I won't let her!" Kaoru exclaimed and rage came over her. "I won't let her take over my life. It's mine, for goodness' sake. I seriously think she's insane and very dangerous. It's a relief that she didn't kill you Yahiko or I will personally tear her limb from limb. Hey! That wasn't a bad idea. I think I will go there and strangle her now." 

She was about to stand up when Yahiko and Kaede pushed her down again.

"I don't think you could do it now, Aya-chan. You have a headache, remember? And your fainting spells?" Kaede asked.

Yahiko agreed with him. "He's right. Besides you told us that she's dangerous too. Maybe, I should go back there and warn Kenshin first somehow before we go in."

"Who's Kenshin?" 

Kaoru answered. "Kenshin was a samurai at the times of Bakumatsu but became a rurouni for ten years before settling in our dojo. He's my boyfriend. "

Kaede nodded. "I think Yahiko-kun is right. You should stay here until he tells us it's alright to go to the dojo."

"Alright." Kaoru said.

****************

That afternoon, Kenshin and Kiana was getting ready for dinner when they would tell the others the plans about their upcoming wedding.

Yahiko entered the dojo, looking around for Kiana. He found no one, so he went straight to the kitchen knowing that with everyone coming that evening Kenshin must be cooking now. 

"Yahiko, I'm glad you're back."

Yahiko was a little surprised that Kenshin knew he's there when he just entered the kitchen, but then again he can sense ki. "Kenshin... I'm sorry for running away."

Kenshin turned to him and gave him a kind smile. "I was going to look for you, to talk. Maybe we could do it now. We certainly wouldn't like you to miss the wedding."

"What do you want to talk about?" Yahiko asked, not sure what the impostor told Kenshin about him. 

"I'm sure you didn't mean it when you said that you don't want to live here anymore. And I'm also sure that whatever you said to Kaoru, she could forgive you."

Yahiko frowned. "She said that I don't want to live here anymore?"

Kenshin nodded looking at Yahiko now with searching eyes.

"The lying witch!" Yahiko muttered under his breath.

Kenshin frowned at what he heard from Yahiko. It wasn't like him to treat Kaoru like this. Of course they tease and argue for almost everyday but they do those things like normal siblings.

"Yahiko, I don't like hearing you call Kaoru that, that I do not." He said sternly. "I was hoping you've think about your behavior while you're away. You must have respect for your sensei, she made us live here without asking for anything much but to care for her."

"She's not my sensei, Kenshin. She's not K-"

But Yahiko's revelation was cut when someone called Kenshin. Kiana has arrived. Yahiko held on Kenshin's gi to keep him from going. "Kenshin, I need to tell you something."

Kenshin looked at Yahiko with disappointment in his eyes. "We'll continue this later, Yahiko. But I want you to at least be civil with Kaoru. Could you do that?"

"But Ken-"

"Could you, Yahiko?" Kenshin asked again.

"Yes." He whispered.

Kenshin nodded. Kiana suddenly entered the kitchen but stopped when she found Yahiko. 

"Oh, Yahiko! You came back!" She ran to and hugged him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy you're safe. Please, don't do that again."

Yahiko tried not to push Kiana away when she hugged him. "You're a very good actress."  he whispered to her.

Kiana released him then walked closer to Kenshin. "You just came in time. We were planning the wedding this evening with our friends."

Yahiko faked a smile. "Congratulations. When is the wedding?"

Kenshin smiled at Kiana. "The day after tomorrow." He answered.

Yahiko paled.

To be continued…

Please review…. me love 'em.


	7. The Plan

A.N: Wow! This fic now has a more than hundred reviews!!! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all the people who took the time to review. You made me one very happy fanfic writer.  Here's chapter 7, hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The idea for the plot of this story came from Francine Pascal's Sweet Valley "Evil Twin".

**Evil Twin**

**Chapter  7: The Plan**

The people who came to plan the wedding were only Megumi and Sano. Yahiko thought that more people would come but they had already been there when the wedding was announced, this dinner was only for the last minute details for wedding.

"Yahiko, you little brat! You shouldn't make Jou-chan worry about you." Sano scolded him. 

Yahiko scowled at him. Sano have no right to scold him since he doesn't know what's happening.

Megumi gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're back and safe, Yahiko-kun."

Yahiko smiled at her. "Thanks Megumi."

They took their designated seats and begun to eat. Yahiko didn't do his usual antics while they're eating. He didn't annoy Sano and fight for food. Instead he kept silent and he kept glancing at Kiana. Her impersonating was amazing. She really studied everything about Kaoru to be this good. But her eyes gave her away. Though she has the same hue as Kaoru's blue gaze, the kindness and spirit in Kaoru's eyes were not present in this girl's. 

He wanted to pound her with his bokken for almost killing Kaoru in the forest. He felt so angry he didn't notice that he was gripping his chopstick tightly that they snapped.

Everyone looked at him in amazement. He didn't looked up at them, embarrassed by his lack of control.

"Yahiko, what's wrong?" Kiana asked.

"Why are you asking me? You know exactly what's wrong!" Yahiko snapped.

"You're still angry at me, are you? I forgive you. It's better if we forget about it." Kiana said, the gentleness in her voice was betrayed by the irritation in her eyes.

Yahiko suddenly stood up. If he couldn't control his anger Kiana might know that he now knew everything. "I'm going to bed."

**********

Yahiko couldn't go to sleep knowing that the impostor was going to sleep in Kaoru's room. He needed to get back to Kaoru and Kaede to make plans on how they would stop the wedding.

His head suddenly turned when someone opened the shoji. It was Kiana. "So you came back. What do you want now? I told you that I never want  you to be here anymore."

Yahiko smirked. "You're a very good actress, you know that? But your games are over and you can't make me go away. You have no right."

Kiana laughed at this. "I have no right? I have every right to do whatever I want. Oh, I remember. Kenshin was the one who brought you here maybe he could throw you out."

Yahiko scowled, "Kenshin will know the truth about you. And I will make sure that you will never be his wife."

Kiana her narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Careful. You don't want me to be your enemy."

Yahiko stood up and faced her. They glared at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm already your enemy."

Kiana felt her hand curled into a fist. She would kill the brat when she had the chance. A story about his unfortunate death would be easy. She would not let anyone destroy her new life. 

She smiled at him before turning around. "Don't say I didn't warned you."

***********

Next morning, Yahiko told Kenshin that he has some errands to do for the Tae and went straight to the Kaoru and Kaede. He told them about the wedding and what happened when he came back to the dojo. But he didn't tell them the terror he felt while glaring at Kiana's eyes. Its like Kaoru's blue orbs turned lifeless and evil.

Kaoru no longer has a bandage on her head and she looked healthier now than she had been a few days ago after the fire. She was pacing angrily before them. "We need to think of a plan on how to make that witch pay for what she did."

Kaede stood up. "Well we could plan later. I have to go. The spies who had been helping me find Kiana are here and they asked me to meet them."

"I'll come with you." Kaoru said.

"No. You should stay here. If that impostor saw you running around she might try to find you and who knows what she'll do to you then?"

"Alright." Kaoru sighed.

"I have to go to. I told them that I'd be at Akabeko. I'll be back this afternoon." Yahiko said following Kaede to outside.

"Be careful you two!" 

Kaoru watched them go until they were no longer in sight. She walked back into the cabin and looked around feeling another wave of anger wash over her when she remembered what Yahiko had told them. She could not simply sit here and do nothing. The wedding was tomorrow! Besides, she could protect herself. The only problem is if they would believe her when she told them that there was an impostor in the dojo. They might think that she is the impostor. And she no longer doubts that the girl is insane and dangerous. She doesn't want to jeopardize the lives of her friends. A plan formed into her mind.

*************

Megumi was planning to go the Kamiya Dojo to help with the wedding preparations. She was planning on talking to Yahiko. His attitude towards Kaoru did not sit well with her. She could not believe that after all they've been through, Yahiko would be like that to Kaoru, of all the people.

Megumi sighed, maybe he has a problem and he's taking it out at Kaoru somehow. As she was about to open the shoji someone talked on the other side of it.

"Megumi-san? Are you there?"

Speaking of the devil, Megumi thought. She opened the shoji and found Kaoru standing there smiling at her. She found herself smiling back. "Come in." she said, "I was just on my way to the dojo to help prepare for tomorrow."

Megumi expected Kaoru to start chattering excitedly about her wedding tomorrow and tell her how happy she was that the clueless rurouni finally proposed to her but she didn't. For a second Megumi believed that she saw something else at Kaoru's eyes. Something that shouldn't been there...anger, sadness and fear.

"Oh yeah, thanks for helping with the wedding." Kaoru said, her enthusiasm sounding forced.

"Is there something wrong Kaoru?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Kaoru answered. "I just want to talk to you. Its important."

"Alright, let's sit here." She gestured at her room, where they could have some privacy.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Megumi asked as they settled down.

"Oh not much. I just want to have a chat with you that's all..." Kaoru answered and before Megumi could say another word, Kaoru begun talking cheerfully about the things the two of them and their friends have gone through. Even the little details that not too many people know. Soon, Megumi found herself joining in with Kaoru's enthusiastic chat.

After a few minutes of silence, Megumi turned serious, "Kaoru, I can feel that you want to tell me something. Do you have a problem?"

Kaoru's reaction to her question was unreadable. "I had been a totally different person these past few days." Kaoru answered and before Megumi could say something, Kaoru pulled off the blue ribbon tied from her hair and ripped one fourth of it. She gave Megumi, who was looking at her as if she lost her mind, the smaller piece. " Can I ask you a favor Megumi-san?"

Megumi looked at the piece of cloth she held on her hand, "Sure, what is it?"

"I would like you to keep this cloth to know that you are talking to the real Kaoru."

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Kaoru is this some kind of trick?"

"No, and would you meet me at the forest tonight? At midnight?"

"The forest outside of town?"

"Yes, you will find a burned cabin there. I have something very important to tell you."

Megumi shook her head. "Kaoru! If I may remind you, your wedding is tomorrow and you want to meet at midnight at the forest?"

Kaoru looked at her pleadingly, "Please Megumi-san. It's very important. Don't tell anyone and don't ask me about it again once I come out of this clinic."

Megumi looked at her for a few seconds and saw that Kaoru was serious. "Alright."

"Thank you... for being my friend Megumi-san. Sometimes I didn't know how lucky I am."

****************

Sano was on his way out to meet Kenshin as the red-haired samurai asked. He didn't know what Kenshin wanted but his friend looked troubled. 

"Sano? Are you there?"

Sano frowned. "Jou-chan?" he asked and opened the shoji. He found Kaoru there, her hair was loose.

"I really need to talk to you." She said. 

He noticed that Kaoru held the missing ribbon but it seems like someone had tore it. 

"Uh sure, come in." Kaoru went in and sat down. 

Sano sat down too, facing her. "I was about to see Kenshin. Is there something wrong? Did I owe you money?"

"Don't tell me you can't remember when you owe me money." Kaoru suddenly said, her eyes flashing. 

Sano back up a little. "Whoa Jou-chan," he looked around making sure that there are no brooms in the room.

But Kaoru proceeded on scolding him and points out one by one all the times he borrowed money from her that he didn't pay yet.

"Ok, ok, I get the point. Sheesh. You shouldn't worry yourself about things like that on the day before your wedding. Is that why you're here?" Sano asked.

Kaoru suddenly calmed down and looked serious. "No, that's not why I'm here. I have a problem."

Now Sano was concerned. Kenshin sounded like he has problem and now Jou-chan? "What is it?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I can't tell you now. Please, meet me at the forest tonight at midnight. You will find a burned cabin there." 

"Does Kenshin know this?" 

She ripped another part of her blue ribbon. "No, and you must promise me that you would not tell him or anyone else and don't ask me again about it once I got out of your house."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later at the forest. Just promise me that you'll be there and not tell this to anyone else, including me." Kaoru insisted.

Sano nodded. If Kaoru was going to be wandering at the forest alone and not tell Kenshin then the least he could do was to protect her. But all these talks were starting to make him nervous. Are Kenshin and Kaoru having problems in getting married? Are they going to call it off any minute now?

Kaoru gave the smaller piece of cloth to him. 

"Thanks Jou-chan,I know my house needs to be cleaned up but I already have rags around here." He said.

"THAT'S NOT FOR CLEANING, BAKA!" Kaoru yelled and relaxed again. "Now remember this because this is important. The cloth represents that right now, you're talking to the REAL Kaoru. Got that?"

"Real Kaoru." Sano repeated thinking that Kaoru has finally lost her mind. "What? There's a fake Kaoru?" he teased expecting her to yell again but instead she gave him a sarcastic grin.

"You have no idea."

To be continued….

If you liked this chap, leave a review, if you don't, leave a review. k? (pls be gentle with flames.) 


	8. Stop the wedding

A.N.: I know it has been forever since I've updated and I'm really, really sorry about that. I have to finish my thesis study first to graduate. But now that it's finished (and I passed!) I now have the time to finish this fic. I hope you'll still find this chapter interesting. And to those who reviewed the last chapter, a very big THANK YOU! ^_^

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The idea for the plot of this story came from Francine Pascal's Sweet Valley "Evil Twin".

**Evil Twin**

**Chapter 8: Stop the wedding**

Kaoru met Kaede on her way to the dojo. She tried to find a place to hide but Kaede was already on his way to her. He pulled her behind a tree.  "What are you doing here? We told you not to leave the cabin." Kaede hissed at her.

Kaoru frowned. "I can't just wait in the cabin while I know that my friends are being fooled! I have to do something and besides I have a plan." She proceeded on telling him what she had been doing since she left their hiding place.

"Well...?" Kaoru asked Kaede's opinion.

Kaede was silent for a while and then sighed. "I must admit it is a good plan but you could have told Yahiko and me. You're putting yourself in danger going to those places. That girl might be around and who knows what she'll do when she found you walking around?"

"Alright!" Kaoru said annoyed. "I'm going back to the cabin but please write a note and give it to Kenshin."

"What would I write?"

"Go to the forest at midnight or I'll kill Kaoru. That should get his attention and he would make sure not to mention it to the fake me."

Kaede nodded.

*****

Kiana was seething with anger. She was on her way to Sano to tell him about the last minute details of the wedding tomorrow when she saw someone come out from the house. That someone looked exactly like her. The real Kaoru Kamiya. After her trip to Sano's house Kaoru went on her way to the Kamiya dojo. Kiana always carried a dagger with her. She was getting ready to kill the girl when a man came and grabbed Kaoru. Now this was getting worst. She knew that Kaede would stop at nothing to get her but she was too smart for him. The dimwit should have known that when he couldn't catch her in Kyoto, then he wasn't getting her in Tokyo either. Especially when she looked so much more different now. But now he's teamed up with Kaoru. How could they have known each other? Is this just coincidence?

Think later... Kaoru was moving again and was headed for the forest as she quietly followed her until a small cabin came to view. So this was where they're hiding. A much more surprise came when Yahiko came out of the cabin. That explains his return and attitude towards her since he came back. 

Well, she couldn't have this. Especially now, she has a wedding tomorrow and would at last have Kenshin, new friends and a home. She would not let anyone destroy her new found life. She would kill anyone who comes in her way.

**************

Kenshin's eyes turned amber after he read the short note delivered to him by Yahiko.

'Go to the forest at midnight or I'll kill Kaoru.'

"What does it say Kenshin?" Yahiko asked looking up at him.

"Nothing." He answered, he needed to keep Kaoru home where he'll be able to look after her. "Where's Kaoru?"

Yahiko shrugged. "I haven't seen her since she left this morning."

He felt fear starting to sneak up to him. What if they already got her?

"Yahiko, I want you to find Kaoru. Call Sano and tell him if he ever saw Kaoru bring her here." He said the urgency was present in his voice.

Yahiko frowned. "Why? What going on Kenshin?"

"Someone wants to kill her to get to me."

Yahiko gasped. He was becoming a very good actor but what if he'd just tell Kenshin what's happening. Would he believe him? Probably not. Not after the way he shouted at the fake Kaoru at dinner. Kenshin would think he was just making the story. This plan of Kaoru's got to work. 

They have to keep the fake Kaoru in the dojo while the real Kaoru talked to their friends. But Kenshin looked so scared that he felt a little guilty lying to him. "They still don't have her Kenshin." At least that was true.

"I hope so Yahiko."

"I'll go to tell Sano and then stopped by Megumi's in case she went there."

"Alright, I'll look for her in the market." Kenshin locked the dojo as he and Yahiko went out to find Kiana.

*****

Yahiko was already on his way to the clinic after his trip to Sano's. It was getting dark and he still hasn't found the fake Kaoru. Sano was as angry as Kenshin when Yahiko told him about the note.

"Kidnapping her on their wedding day! Those bastards are gonna pay." Sano spat on his rage. "I wonder if this has anything to do with what Kaoru told me when she went here."

And that's when Yahiko noticed the piece of Kaoru's ribbon Sano was holding.

He thought about the girl Kaede was hunting. Kiana. Have he talked to those ninja in Kyoto who were helping him? Aoshi and Misao were visiting this day for the wedding, maybe he could ask for their help. These were the last conscious thoughts of Yahiko when someone hit him on the back of his head.

****

"Kaoru."

Someone was calling her name.

"Kaoru, wake up."

There it was again. Kaoru tried to turn her head toward the sound. Pain shot up at the base of her neck causing bile to rush to her throat. She felt like hell.

"Are you alright?"

Kaoru recognized Yahiko's voice before she could get her eyes focused. It took her a minute to realize where she was. She gritted her teeth as she sat up on the dirt where she laid. There were dried leaves clinging on her hair. She reached up to take it off and found out that she can't. Her hands were tied tightly behind her and so were her feet. She turned to Yahiko. He too had his hands and feet tied. His face was pale with fear as he looked at her with concern in his eyes. 

"Yahiko, what happened? Why are we here?" She asked in panic. Looking around she found out that they were most likely in the middle of the forest. She can't see the small cabin where she, Yahiko and Kaede were staying.

"She's going to kill us Kaoru.  The fake one. She found us."  

Kaoru turned to look where he's looking and saw someone. Her eyes widened as she recognized the long black hair tied in a high pony tail and the face very much like her own it's like looking to a mirror. Kiana smiled at her while leaning on a shovel. There was a hole in the ground where she dug.

"You!" Kaoru tried to stand up but failed. "You wouldn't get away with this. You cannot pretend to be me forever. Let us go!"

Kiana laughed. "Now when did I hear that before?  Oh yes, the last time I tried to kill you. I see you somehow escaped the flames." She walked over to Kaoru and pulled back her hair. "But I learned my lesson and I will not fail this time. I will make sure you're dead before I leave." 

"You can't do that! I won't let you!" Yahiko yelled at her.

"Don't worry Yahiko-chan. I won't let you lose your sensei, because you're going to die with her."

Kaoru winced and glared at Kiana. "You're evil."

Kiana released her and laughed again. "I know. But I'm changing now. I'm going to be you, remember? A person can change her life especially when she's going to start a family with a gorgeous samurai."

Kaoru felt tears cloud her vision. She refused to believe that this is the end. She had escaped before, she could do it again. 

Kiana walked over to the hole and started to dig again. 

"What are you doing?" Yahiko asked watching her. He doesn't really want to know the answer.

Kiana stopped and casually answered Yahiko as if they were long time friends enjoying an evening in the dark forest. "This? This is where I'll bury her. Alive, mind you. Can't let anyone see her body. Her decay should be good for the trees. And you? I'll hang you on a tree somewhere. Make it look like a suicide. With the way people believed that you ran away it wouldn't be too hard to make them believe that you have a problem."   

Yahiko could almost feel the rope around his neck and he shivered. He also saw the gun tucked in Kiana's obi. He thought about his friends. Would they believe this girl's lie? Looking at the sobbing Kaoru he thought about Kaede. He's the only person left who knows everything. But would his friends believe a stranger? He hoped so. 

"Kaede, help us." Yahiko whispered to no one.

****

Kenshin, Sano and Megumi met at the dojo after looking for Kaoru for several hours. It was already dark and the stars were starting to peek through the clouds but none of them noticed this as their worry increased in every hour. None of them ever saw Kaoru that day since she talked to them at the morning. 

"No sign of Kaoru anywhere Ken-san." Megumi reported. "Even Yahiko."

Sano cursed. "Could this be related to Touya's death?"

"I don't know." Kenshin answered his eyes amber. "But if anyone hurt her, I'll kill them."

"I wonder what happened to Aoshi and Misao." Megumi said. "They were supposed to be here today. They could've helped us."

Kenshin didn't care whatever happened to Aoshi and Misao. He should be out there still searching for Kaoru. Then he thought about the note it said about meeting in the forest. "Come on. The note said a meeting in the forest. If they have Kaoru, she'll be there."

They were on their way out when Megumi remembered her conversation with Kaoru earlier about the ripped ribbon and her being the real Kaoru. "Ken-san!"

Kenshin and Sano suddenly stopped to face her. "I just thought about this morning when Kaoru went to the clinic. She gave this piece from her blue ribbon saying that right then I'm talking to the real Kaoru."

"She also gave me a piece and gave the same talking to the real Kaoru bit. She also told me to meet her at the forest at midnight." Sano showed the piece of blue cloth from his pocket. "Do you think she knows that someone's after her? Did she also give you a piece Kenshin?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No. She didn't tell me anything about being the real Kaoru. She has been acting kinds strange these past few days." He looked out again. Megumi and Sano's story didn't make sense and he doesn't want to waste time thinking about Kaoru's weird behavior. If she's in danger, he got to save her. "Let's go. Now I know for certain that she's in the forest."

They heard someone knocked at the gate. Kenshin automatically draw his sakabatou. Sano stepped before Megumi in a protective stance as Kenshin went and opened the gate. It was Aoshi and Misao. They were quite shocked to find Kenshin with his sakabatou at hand.

"What's going on?" Misao asked.

"Put that away Himura." Aoshi commanded putting himself in front of Misao as he noticed Kenshin's amber glare. 

Kenshin sheathed his sakabatou and stepped aside to let Misao and Aoshi in.

"What took you so long?" Sano asked. "We're having a little problem here."

Misao answered. "We're helping a friend here. We met with him first and went straight here. What's the problem?"

"Kaoru's been missing since this morning and then Ken-san received a note that I he doesn't go to the forest tonight they will kill her." Megumi answered.

Kenshin was on his way out again. 

"Himura wait." Aoshi called out to the very angry red-head assassin. 

"I don't have time to talk."

Aoshi ignored the remark. "The one you've been living with these past weeks was not the real Kaoru Kamiya. We're not here to attend your wedding. We're here to stop it."

That took Kenshin's attention. He turned around and met Aoshi's blue gaze. "What do you mean?"

Misao answered. "Himura, the one you're going to marry is a fake. Her real name is Kiana."

To be continued….

Last chap coming up! Like it? Leave a review, if you don't, leave a review. k? (pls be gentle with flames.) 


	9. Revenge

A.N: Konnichiwa! I'm very, very, very sorry for not updating this story for soooooo long. I just finished re-reading all your reviews and I still have this stupid smile on my face. I can't believe that you all like this story or at least you did until I stopped updating. I'm working now (on a Japanese company here in the Philippines) and it took up most of my time, but after visiting this story again, I thought, why not update it since I already have the plot planned out. So anyway, here it is. I hope you'll still like it.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The idea for the plot of this story came from Francine Pascal's Sweet Valley "Evil Twin".

**Evil Twin**

**Chapter 9: Revenge**

Kaoru told Yahiko to turn. Now Yahiko's back faced Kaoru and fidgeted with the rope at her feet. She kept her eye to Kiana who was busily digging the hole while muttering that it should be deep so Kaoru wouldn't be able to dig her way up.

The rope on Kaoru's feet was released. She and Yahiko changed position so she could untie Yahiko's rope at his feet.

Kaoru whispered to Yahiko when the rope on his feet was loosened. "I got a plan."

"She's got a gun." Yahiko whispered back.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let her bury me alive."

"Alright, what's your plan?"

"I'll run and make her come after me. Then you're free to run for help. Kenshin and the others should be near the burned cabin as I told them to do."

"It's dangerous. She might shoot you."

"It's better than sitting here waiting to die."

"What if I make her come after me and you go for help."

"I'm the one she wants to kill."

Before Yahiko could argue back Kaoru stood and ran towards the woods.

"Hey!" she shouted at Kiana.

Kiana looked up and saw Kaoru running at the edge of the clearing with her hands still tied behind her. She cursed under her breath and totally forgot about Yahiko as she ran after Kaoru.

Yahiko also stood up looking uncertainly at the direction where Kaoru ran and looked at the path towards the burned cabin. "Don't let her get you Kaoru." He whispered to himself and ran towards the cabin.

Aoshi and Misao told them about Kaede and his hunt for the one who killed his sister while they looked for the burned cabin in the forest. Kaede asked the Oniwabashu's help to track down the murderer as the Kyoto's police seemed to loose interest on the case because they can't find Kiana. Their informant in Tokyo told them that Kiana was indeed there pretending to be Kaoru Kamiya.

"Where's that Kaede now?" Sano asked.

Misao answered. "I don't know. He just ran away when we told him that Kiana was pretending to be Kaoru-chan."

Kenshin was becoming angrier each minute particularly at himself. How could he not notice that the one he's with was not Kaoru? Where's Kaoru now? Did Kiana kill her like she did to Kaede's sister? The weird behavior of Kaoru, the way he was uncomfortable when she kissed him and the lifeless eyes. How could he not notice that she was a fraud? He wanted to scream in rage.

"I can't believe she deceived us. Don't we know Kaoru that well?" Megumi asked to no one in particular.

"You were not expecting this to happen. It was probably the last thing on your mind." Aoshi answered.

"Where's Kaoru now? What if this Kiana k-"

Kenshin glared at Sano. "Don't even think about it!"

Sano held up his hand in surrender. "Alright, I won't."

Kenshin saw the burned cabin and ran when someone called his name.

"Kenshin!"

They all turned and saw Yahiko running towards them with his hands bound together.

Aoshi took out his kodachi and cut the rope on Yahiko's wrist.

Yahiko was gasping for breath. "Come… help Kaoru… the fake one…after her…"

Kenshin gripped his shoulder. "Where's Kaoru?"

Yahiko pointed to the path where he came from. He took a deep breath and said, "She's there. She ran away from the fake one so I could come get you. She's going to kill her. I know this sounds weird but I can't explain right now, we got to help Kaoru."

Yahiko expected them to bombard him with questions about what this was all about, but to his surprise Kenshin just glared at the way he pointed and ran. As he cannot match Kenshin's speed he kept tripping over the roots and rocks. Sano took pity on him and carried him as they followed the raging samurai.

"Kaoru ran that way." He said when they got to the place where Kiana had been digging.

They went to the path where Yahiko pointed and Kenshin felt his heart beat faster. He saw Kaoru leaning on a large tree while another Kaoru was pointing a gun at her.

From the smile on the Kaoru who's holding the gun, Kenshin knew that she was the fake one beacause she looked like she enjoyed watching the other girl's terror. Kenshin started to ran after the two women when… bang!

Kenshin stopped, wide eyed, blood was drained from his face. "Nooo!"

Kaoru cowered and leaned on a large tree as Kiana pointed her gun at her.

"I was planning on letting you die slowly but I took pity on you. I'm going to kill you quickly instead. Now, don't be scared, this would only be painful for a few minutes." Kiana said as she tightened her hold on the gun.

Kaoru turned her head away from Kiana.

"It was nice meeting you."

Her heart stopped, her eyes squeezed shut. A single tear fell from her eyes. "I love you Kenshin." She whispered.

She jumped when she heard the gun shot.

What's happening? Is she dead? She didn't feel anything. Is this what it feels like to die? She didn't dare open her eyes, until she felt someone hugged her tight.

"Kaoru."

She knew that voice. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of Kenshin. She realized that her whole body was shaking and felt the tears from her eyes as well as Kenshin as it dropped to her shoulder.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin released her and held her face. Kaoru looked at herself. No bullets, no hole, no blood. But how could that be? She turned to the tear stained face of Kenshin.

"I thought I lost you." Kenshin sobbed.

"I know you'll always save me and you never fail." Kaoru said as Kenshin kissed her deeply.

When Kenshin released her she saw all her friends surrounding them almost all were teary eyed. And then she noticed someone standing before Kiana who was lying on the ground. Blood was seeping from her back. Kaoru noticed the gun, the man was holding and realized what happened.

"Kaede?"

Kaede's eyes held no pity for the woman on the ground when he looked at Kaoru but there were tears in his eyes. Misao stepped forward. "You know each other?"

Kaoru made a move towards Kaede but Kenshin held her looking suspiciously at the man who held a gun.

"It's alright Kenshin. He's my friend. He helped me." Kaoru said and Kenshin reluctantly let her go.

Kaoru stood beside Kaede, and glanced at Kiana but averted her gaze quickly to Kaede for she can't stand the sight. It was like looking at herself. Only bloody and dead.

"I had my revenge now." Kaede said quietly.

Kaoru gasped. "You mean… she's Kiana?"

Kaede nodded and smiled at Kaoru. "The Oniwabanshu were the spies in Kyoto I was telling you about. I didn't know you were friends with their Okashira."

Kaoru turned a questioning look at Misao and Aoshi.

"Our comrade here in Tokyo did the research and reported that Kiana was indeed here and pretending to be you so we came as fast as we can." Aoshi explained.

"I can go home now." Kaede said dropping his gun to the ground.

Kaoru smiled at him. "Thank you. For everything."

To be continued…

I'm begging you! Pls review…I love 'em. hehe


	10. Moving On

A.N : I have always planned to make an ending for this story I just haven't had the inspiration or the time to do it but fortunately, here it is! Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed the past chapters. It feels like I accomplished something good. I've had trouble letting other people read my stories before but because of you guys I was able to post chapters. THANK YOU VERY MUCH and I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter. - **iza**

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The idea for the plot of this story came from Francine Pascal's Sweet Valley "Evil Twin".

Evil Twin

**Chapter 10: Moving on**

Kaoru leaned on the beam as she stared at the gate waiting for the red haired rurouni. On their way back to the dojo Kenshin and Aoshi decided to go to the police station to report what happened to Kiana. Kaoru still shudder at the thought that someone almost literally stole her life. Kaede went with Kenshin and Aoshi to report his part on Kiana's death. He said that it didn't matter if the police want to put him in jail. He was ready for the consequences of his actions. She felt her eyes sting as she thought about the life Kiana gave to Kaede. Will he ever be freed from Kiana's shadow? Even in death, would she still continue to make his life hell? Kaoru prayed that Kaede would somehow find a new life and move on.

It was lucky Kaede's connection in Kyoto were the Oniwabanshuu. It was lucky for her that Misao and Aoshi came in time to tell her family about Kiana before the wedding. Sano was given the task to see the rest of the Kenshin-gumi back to the dojo. Misao had told her everything that had happened on their way and when she noticed that Kaoru was tired of the day's events, she took it upon herself to take charge and put them all into their rooms for much needed rest. Kaoru smiled as the young ninja was quite bossy when she ordered everyone to go to sleep after dinner. She was grateful for Misao taking charge as her mind and body was still battered from what happened. But when Kaoru felt that everyone was settled in their designated room she went out to wait for Kenshin. She wanted to be with him to take away the memories of Kiana taking everything she held dear away from her. Being with him would be the solid proof that everything was fine again and he was not stolen from her.

Kaoru heard the gate opened and Aoshi and Kenshin entered. She frowned anxiously when she noticed that Kaede was not with them. They noticed her watching them. Kenshin whispered something to Aoshi and with a glance on her, he headed on his way to the kitchen, most probably have his dinner. Kenshin went on the opposite direction, straight to where she was sitting. She was staring at him while he sat beside her.

"Kaede's not going to be in jail. The police thought that he had a right for his revenged. He just did their job for them." He didn't mentioned that they had required the help of a certain mibu wolf and Kenshin's police connection to make sure that Kaede would have a chance to bring back his life. "He's staying at the nearby inn. I tried to invite him to stay here but he said that he needed to be alone for the evening and would be leaving tomorrow in the morning. He promised to drop by here before going."

Kaoru nodded. There was a long silence between them, both too engrossed in their own thoughts and feelings.

"I failed you." Kenshin started. "I can't even tell that you were not the girl we've been living with these past few days. You almost got killed."

"But I'm not. I'm still alive and here, Kenshin." Kaoru said, almost pleadingly. She knew what he was thinking.

"No Kaoru. Every time I think of what could have happened to you I feel sick. I know I said I love you but now I wonder if I'm signing your death contract because of my selfishness to have you. What happened with Kiana shows me that even I can fail to protect you and that scares me a lot Kaoru. I would rather live alone knowing that you could have a shot at a peaceful life." Kenshin looked at Kaoru's bowed head. He was hurting because he knows that he and Kaoru had been waiting for each other to acknowledge their love only to be separated. He knew that Kaoru would protest but he would keep his promise to keep her safe even if it meant leaving the Kamiya dojo and becoming a rurouni once again. He would not be moved by her tears… He would…

WHACK!

"Oroooooo…."

A bokken suddenly materialized out of nowhere and hit Kenshin in the head where a large bump was starting to grow.

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!" Kaoru yelled. "Are we going to go through this every time my life is in danger?"

Astonished Kenshin stared at Kaoru's angry scowl. His heart ached when he noticed the hurt and sadness in her eyes disguised by the anger of her voice.

Kaoru bowed down so Kenshin wouldn't see what she felt but she could not seem to keep her feeling from her voice.

"I can go through all these dangers and problems as long as you're with me. I'm not afraid because I know you're here to protect me. If you go, Kenshin… I won't even make it through the day…." She realized the truth in what she said remembering the time Kenshin left to fight Shishio. "I love you. You give me strength I'll face a hundred assassins as long as you're with me. Than be safe without you."

Kaoru waited for Kenshin's answer. Of his countless reasons as to why they can't be together. She knew that he loves her. She could see it in everything he does for her and with that she has no doubts but Kenshin's issue of self worth and his search for atonement for his sins are going to tear them apart. These thoughts were turning into Kaoru's mind when Kenshin suddenly hauled her to him and hug her tight.

"Kaoru, I may not be worthy of you but I will never let anyone else have you. You're mine now. I promise that I will never let you go."

He kissed her with all the passion and love he feels. Kaoru felt tears escape her eyes as she kissed Kenshin back. He pulled back a bit and whispered against her lips.

"Marry me."

**END**

Finally an ending!!! What do you think? Leave a review minna-san! Thanks!


End file.
